


Five Words

by Lire_Casander



Series: Question [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words

It was placed under the tree, just in front of him. "Merry Christmas, Draco," was all he heard before unwrapping his gift.

He took in the blue velvet box in his hand, once he got rid of all the paper around it. It couldn't possibly be – it just couldn't. Draco shook his head, closed his eyes, tried not to believe that was actually happening.

An intake of breath made him open his eyes again – Harry was on one knee, a smile upon his face, saying aloud five words that sounded like music to his ears.

"Will you marry me, Draco?"


End file.
